1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a collision avoidance system for sea navigation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the only available form of aid for collision avoidance in sea navigation is primary radar. Every vessel fitted with this radar obtains data on its immediate environment, namely the relative position of the said vessel with respect to other vessels and with respect to any obstacle large enough to be detected by radar such as buoys, coasts, etc. However, a radar of this type gives no data or very little data on the nature of the objects detected (for example, data on the type of ship), the speed of these objects and their maneuvering intentions if any. Any concerted maneuvers by ships in the same zone can be conducted only by radio on channels which are very busy nowadays. Calls cannot be made because the identity of the ship being called is not known, and these calls are therefore ineffective.